<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Familienbande by SchmokSchmok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882974">Familienbande</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok'>SchmokSchmok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Pandemics, Pre-Canon, Spanish flu, but he's a vampire afterwards??, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CN: Tod | Chicago 1918: Edward Cullen ist siebzehn Jahre alt und liegt im Sterben.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlisle Cullen/Edward Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Familienbande</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>für <a href="https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Serena+Hell">Serena Hell</a> und das <a href="https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/39980/1">Bissige Weihnacht</a>-Wichteln<br/>überarbeitet 20.01.21</p><div class="center">
  <p>»Wir sind eine Familie.«<br/>Carlisle/Edward (Carlward)</p>
  <p>
    <b>CN: Altersunterschied, Krankheit, Krieg (erwähnt), Pandemie, Rassismus (erwähnt), Suizidalität, Tod</b>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Edward ist gerade siebzehn geworden, als er Carlisle Cullen zum allerersten Mal trifft. Es ist 1918 und der erste Weltkrieg tobt. (Ihnen ist nicht klar, dass man ihn später so nennen wird, aber es fühlt sich tatsächlich ein bisschen wie Welt<em>untergang</em> an und das kommt dem Ganzen schon recht nahe.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Es ist der erste Tag, den Edward in seinem Krankenbett verbringt, sein Vater ist vor wenigen Stunden verstorben und seine Mutter befindet sich in einem anderen Krankensaal. Er fühlt sich allein, <em>natürlich</em>, einsam vielleicht auch. Er ist überzeugt davon, dass er sterben wird. – Im Frühjahr hat Edward es mitangesehen, wie Menschen aus seiner Nachbarschaft und dem Freundeskreis seiner Familie der Krankheit anheimfielen und keiner überlebt hat. (Er hat auch die Gerüchte gehört. Darüber, dass das Klima sie krank macht; dass Einwanderer es mit eingeschleppt haben; dass die Deutschen ihren Fisch vergiften. Er weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll, doch sogar die Regierung bestätigt das Mitwirken der Deutschen und wenn die es nicht wissen, wer dann?)</p><p>Dr. Carlisle Cullen sei noch nicht lang in Chicago, zumindest sagt er das mit seinem durchdringenden, britischen Akzent, als er sich Edward vorstellt. Er sei erst vor wenigen Monaten nach Amerika gezogen und würde sich so gut es nur ginge um Edward und die anderen kümmern.</p><p>Edward will nicht behaupten, dass Dr. Cullen ihm Hoffnung gegeben hätte, aber er hat ihm ein wenig die Angst genommen. (Ob die Angst vor der Krankheit oder dem Tod, ist ihm in dem Moment auch nicht so ganz klar. Aber es geht ihm besser, als Dr. Cullen wieder geht, also ist es eigentlich auch egal.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Bereits am zweiten Tag, als sich der schlimmste Husten seines Lebens zu seinem Fieber gesellt, überbringt ihm eine Krankenschwester mit Mundschutz und gestärkter Schürze die Nachricht, dass seine Mutter es nicht mehr lange schaffen wird. (Edward hat damit gerechnet; das macht es nicht weniger trauriger, aber er kommt etwas besser damit klar.)</p><p>Der Tag zieht sich hin und vergeht doch viel zu schnell, als Dr. Cullen am Abend vorbeikommt, um nach ihm zu sehen, und ihm leise sagt, dass seine Mutter jetzt an einem besseren Ort sei.</p><p>»Ich wollte im Krieg kämpfen«, antwortet ihm Edward, immer wieder von Husten unterbrochen, »für mein Vaterland und meine Familie. Mutter wollte das nie. Aber das hier hätte sie auch nicht gewollt.«</p><p>Dr. Cullen (<em>Carlisle</em>, so soll er ihn jetzt nennen; als ob es noch einen Unterschied machen würde) bleibt bis in den Tag hinein, obwohl er schon längst mit der Arbeit fertig ist, und versucht ihm die Angst zu nehmen. Sie reden lange, über all die Dinge, die Edward noch <em>machen will</em> (er hat nie eine Freundin gehabt, ob das zu fassen sei? und eine Berufsausbildung hat er auch nie abgeschlossen, er habe sich auch nie für etwas entscheiden können) und die Carlisle in seinem Leben schon getan hat.</p><p>Edward fühlt sich wohl in Carlisle Gegenwart, auch wenn seine Lunge schmerzt und sein Kopf glüht.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Am dritten Tag bedenkt ihn die Krankenschwester mit der kleinen Haube und den rauhen Händen mit diesem mitleidigen Blick, der ihm sagt, dass er seiner Mutter und seinem Vater bald folgen wird. Er kann nicht essen, nicht trinken; nicht einmal schlafen kann er, weil ihn alles so schmerzt. Vielleicht ist alles besser, wenn es nur aufhört, wehzutun.</p><p>Es ist Nacht, als Carlisle wiederkommt. Er trägt seinen Arztkittel und wirkt besorgt, als er sich an Edwards Bett setzt.</p><p>Edward habe eine Lungenentzündung, sagt er und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Carlisle habe gehofft, dass es nicht soweit komme. Dass es nur bei seinem Fieber bliebe und bei dem Husten, aber er müsse die Krankheit schon länger mit sich herumgetragen haben, als ihnen bekannt gewesen sei</p><p>Aber da sei noch etwas, das Carlisle für ihn tun könne. Er habe dies ja eigentlich nicht tun wollen, aber jetzt habe er wohl keine Möglichkeit mehr. Schließlich habe er Edwards Mutter versprochen, sich um ihn zu kümmern.</p><p>Edward weiß nicht mehr viel aus dieser Nacht, wenn er ganz ehrlich ist; es ist eine Mischung aus Fieber und Schmerz und dem Wunsch, einfach mit dem Existieren aufzuhören.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Das nächste, an das er sich mit voller Klarheit erinnern kann, ist der fallende Schnee im Dezember. Das ist seltsam, weil er doch im Herbst krank geworden ist und es noch einige Wochen, wenn nicht sogar Monate, hin war, bis der erste Schnee kommen sollte. Und so weiß, wie der Asphalt der Straßen gefärbt ist, kann es nicht zum ersten Mal geschneit haben.</p><p>Irgendwo zwischen seinem Tod und seinem zweiten Auferstehen, schwingt der Geschmack nach Blut und das Gefühl der stetigen Panik in ihm mit. Er weiß nicht, <em>was</em> genau geschehen ist und er ist sich auch nicht sicher, dass er es wirklich wissen möchte. Er hat nicht das Gefühl, dass es ihm gefallen würde.</p><p>»Du bist wieder da.« Carlisles Stimme klingt nicht überrascht, als er Edward in seinem Wohnzimmer entdeckt. »Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du so früh wiederkommst.« Seine Haare sind feucht und er trägt neue Kleidung. Sein Geruch ist nicht annähernd so penetrant wie der all dieser Menschen, die draußen auf den Straßen sind und ihn anschreien, ohne ihn überhaupt zu sehen.</p><p>Edwards Kleidung klebt an seinem Körper und Frost bedeckt seine Hosen. Kleine Wasserpfützen haben sich an seinen Schuhen gesammelt und seine Arme hängen lose an seinem Oberkörper hinab.</p><p>Wahrscheinlich müsste ihm kalt sein, aber er fühlt sich nur hungrig und schwer.</p><p>Carlisle geht an ihm vorbei zu seinem kleinen Kühlschrank, indem sich mehrere Blutkonserven befinden. Er greift hinein und holt zwei heraus; eine für Edward und eine für sich.</p><p>»Es wird nicht lange anhalten, aber zumindest ein wenig«, sagt Carlisle und hält Edward die Blutkonserve hin. »Trink', es wird Dir besser gehen.«</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Es dauert mehrere Wochen, bis Edward sich daran gewöhnt hat, mit Carlisle aus der Stadt zu fahren, Rehe zu jagen und seinen unnatürlichen Durst zu stillen. (Er hat versucht, sich zu weigern, aber Carlisle hat ihm gesagt, dass er zu jung dafür ist; dass es nur darauf hinausläuft, dass er Unschuldige verletzen wird. Also hat er sich ergeben, denn er vertraut Carlisle.)</p><p>Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, wenn Carlisle nicht im Krankenhaus ist. Edward vermeidet es, nach draußen zu gehen, weil er jemandem über den Weg laufen könnte, den er zu Lebzeiten noch kannte. Und was soll er dort draußen überhaupt?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em>Wir sind jetzt wohl eine Familie</em>, denkt Carlisle eines Abends, als sie zusammen auf dem Sofa sitzen und lesen. Carlisle hat sein Buch auf seinen Schoß sinken lassen und sein Blick ruht auf Edward, der sich nicht von seinem Buch abwendet.</p><p>»Sind wir das?«, fragt Edward und blättert auf die nächste Seite. Er bemerkt, dass Carlisle still bleibt und ihn einfach nur ansieht. </p><p>Dann fragt Carlisle: »Habe ich das gerade laut gesagt?« Edward zuckt mit den Achseln und gibt ein unbestimmtes Geräusch von sich.</p><p>»Ich denke <em>ja</em>«, sagt Carlisle schließlich. »Wir sind eine Familie.«</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Es ist ihr letzter Tag in Chicago, sie wollen am nächsten Tag packen und die Stadt verlassen. Sie wissen noch nicht, wohin sie gehen wollen; wahrscheinlich werden sie einfach so lange fahren, bis ihnen ein Ort gefällt und sie sich niederlassen wollen. Für ein paar Wochen, ein paar Monate oder vielleicht sogar Jahre.</p><p>Die Sonne ist gerade untergegangen, es ist ungefähr halb sechs, die Tage sind kurz, als Edward am Grab seiner Eltern steht und die kalte Novemberluft einatmet. (Carlisle hat die Beerdigung arrangiert und die Bestattung bezahlt, sonst lägen seine Mutter und sein Vater in einem der Massengräber, welche die spanische Grippe mit Tausenden von Menschen gefüllt hat.)</p><p>Carlisle tritt neben ihn und schweigt mit ihm, während er sich von seinen Eltern verabschiedet. Edward lehnt sich gegen Carlisles Schulter und er kann Carlisle darüber nachdenken hören, seine Hand zu ergreifen; also nimmt er ihm die Entscheidung ab und verschränkt ihre Finger ineinander.</p><p>Edward kann das Lächeln auf Carlisles Lippen spüren, als sie einfach weiter in der Stille der Nacht stehen und so etwas wie <em>Ruhe</em> über Edward kommt, das er schon viel zu lang nicht mehr gespürt hat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>Alternativprompt:</b> Familie Cullen allgemein | <i>Blut ist ein Lebenselixier</i></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>